MATEMÁTICA APLICADA
by Ruby.gg-95
Summary: EMMETT ABURRIDO...UNA BELLA QUE QUIERE SAVER MATEMATICAS Y UNA TARDE LLUVIOSA QUE ES LOQ EU EMMETT LE ENSEÑARA A BELLA Y SI NO SON LAS MATEMATICAS CONVENCIONALES...
1. enseñando matematicas

MATEMÁTICA APLICADA

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE MEYER…LATRAMA ES MIA**

Pov. Emmett

Aburrido, aburrido aburrido, así describía mi día…llovía afuera y yo estaba frente a la computadora sin hacer nada en especial, me pare y fui a ver que hacían mis queridos hermanos…alice comprando por internet ,jasper leyendo –aburrido- rose maquillándose, esme remodelando la sala y Carlisle no estaba

-que nadie pueda hacer algo divertido en esta casa-grite liberando todo lo que quería decir. Me deje caer en el sofá y pensé…pensé y pensé-… ¡BELLA!

Si mi querida pronto nueva hermana y cuada, seguro ella estará haciendo algo divertido. Salí de casa y corrí por todo forks hasta llegar a casa de bella, no estaba la patrulla por lo que no estaría Charlie. Trepe y toque la ventana

_Toc,toc,toc_

-oh bella se que estas dentro abre la ventana que me muero de frio.-la ventana se abrió y bella se asomo.

-emmett ¿que haces fuera de mi ventana?¿morir de frio?

-oh bella muévete no quiero mojarme-se movió y entre por la ventana, me puse de pie y comencé a agitarme como un perro ara secarme.

-detente emmett

-oye si tu perro lo hace nadie se queja pero si lo hace emmett si va…no sabes lo mal que me haces sentir, se romperá mi corazoncito-dije llevando mis manos a mi pecho.

-lo siento emmett ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-solo pasaba a saludar

-oh si como si el gran oso de emmett solo viniera a saludar

-¿parece que alguien esta molesta?

-si…mañana tengo un estúpido examen de matemáticas y nada de eso entra en mi cabeza.

-ah ya veo así que MATEMATICAS…¿te puedo ayudar? Sabes hace tiempo yo fui el ganador en un concurso de matemáticas-dije orgulloso y dudando

-enserio-dijo abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo

-jeje bueno la verdad no fue Edward pero yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe.

-¿enserio emmett?

-claro estas hablando con emmett, ahora dame tu libro veamos que es lo que te enseñan-fue a su escritorio me dio el libro y comencé a ojearlo diciendo un aa..Mmm y un ya veo .-sabes esto no te sirve e nada; te enseñare lo que son verdaderas matemáticas

-¿Qué?

-esto no te servirá en la vida y lo digo yo que tengo muchos mas años que tu

-y que se supone que debo de saber

-pues matemáticas fáciles mira te pongo un ejemplo:

Hombre inteligente + mujer inteligente = romance

-emmett eso e que me va a servir

-no reniegues y mira con atención, tal vez algo de mi sabiduría se te …muy bien sigamos:

Hombre inteligente + mujer tonta = aventura

Hombre tonto + mujer inteligente = matrimonio

Hombre tonto + mujer tonta = embarazo

-emmett-dijo poniéndose roja

-ok ok sigamos:

Jefe inteligente + empleado inteligente = beneficio

Jefe inteligente + empleado tonto = producción

Jefe tonto + empleado inteligente = ascenso

Jefe tonto + empleado tonto = horas extras

-jaja..ok creo que ya entendí

-¿enserio?

-si

-entonces te gustaría resolver unos problemas ya sabes MATEMATICA DE LAS COMPRAS tal vez as aprendido algo con alice

-si mira: Un hombre pagará $10, por un objeto de $5, que necesita.

Una mujer pagará $5, por un objeto de $10, que no necesita.

-jaja ya veo que la duende te a enseñado bien…veamos a ya tengo uno muy bueno escucha:

Una mujer se preocupa por el futuro hasta que encuentra marido.

Un hombre nunca se preocupa por el futuro hasta que encuentra mujer.

Un triunfador es un hombre que hace más dinero de lo que puede gastar su mujer.

Una triunfadora es la mujer que encuentra a ese hombre.

-jajá ya veo por que alice se caso con jasper-dijo-mira Para ser feliz con un hombre, tienes que entenderlo mucho y quererlo un poquito .Para ser feliz con una mujer, tienes que quererla un montón y no intentar entenderla.

-hey bella creo que estas prestando atención.

-claro emmett estas matemáticas son mejores que las que enseña en el instituto.

-ok …mira sabes hay una estadística que dice Los hombres casados viven más que los solteros, pero están mucho más dispuestos a morir.

-jajá eres un idiota emmett es como si digieras. Una mujer se casa con un hombre esperando que cambie, pero no lo hace. Un hombre se casa con una mujer esperando que no cambie, pero sí lo hace. O como decir Una mujer tiene siempre la última palabra en una discusión. Cualquier cosa que el hombre diga después de eso es el comienzo de una nueva discusión.

-sabes siempre me pasa eso con rose

-jaja sabes, cuando vivía con René me entere de algo

-así y que

-COMO HACER QUE LA GENTE DEJE DE FASTIDIARTE CON LA PREGUNTA:

"¿CUANDO TE VAS A CASAR?"

-así y como es eso-dije tratando de resolver esa incógnita.

-pues me dijo: Mis tías solían acercarse a mí en las bodas, dándome golpecitos en las costillas y diciendo:

"Eres la siguiente..."

Dijo que Dejaron de hacerlo cuando ella empecé a hacer lo mismo en los funerales.

-oh bella jaja no puedo creer lo lista que eres.

-no tu lo eres mas emmett

-oh claro que lo soy, bueno ya es tarde mira son casi las 7:00pm, seguro rose se preguntara donde e estado

-ja yo tengo que preparar la cena de Charlie…me dio gusto que vineras emmett…tal vez después me puedas ayudar de nuevo con mi tarea.

-claro pequeña…adiós-dije lanzándome por la ventana y regresando a la mansión.

**ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO ESPERO ALGUNSO COMENTARIOS Y REWINS.**

**ATT. RUBY**


	2. el examen

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER LA TRAMA ES MIA**

**Pov. emmett**

Regrese de casa de mi querida futura cuñada hermana bella y me puse a hacer cosas con mi querida rose. Cuando llego la hora de ir al instituto nos vestimos y fuimos…me encontré en la entrada a una bella casi violando a Edward, llegue a su lado y me aclare mi garganta. A lo que ambos se separaron.

-buenos días hermana futura cuñada bella…hola querido bipolar Edward

-hola emm…buenos días

-hey bella lista para tu examen de matemáticas.

-claro con tu ayuda seguro paso

-¿ayuda?-pregunto Edward

-si amor, emmett me ayudo ayer a estudiar.

-si ese libro no servía de mucho por lo que le transmití mis conocimientos a mi querida hermanita y futura cuñada.-en eso sonó el timbre me despedí de ellos deseándole suerte a mi querida bella

**Pov. Bella**

fuimos a clases y antes de que se fuera Edward a su clase me beso y me dijo que enserio me deseaba suerte el se fue y me senté en mi lugar.

El profesor comenzó a repartir los exámenes.

-solo tiene 40 minutos comiencen.

Fije la vista en mi examen puse mis datos como pedía después pase a la primera pregunta

**1° ¿menciona las leyes de las matemáticas?**-Esa era fácil así que comencé con mi respuesta

Hombre inteligente + mujer inteligente = romance

Hombre inteligente + mujer tonta = aventura

Hombre tonto + mujer inteligente = matrimonio

Hombre tonto + mujer tonta = embarazo

Jefe inteligente + empleado inteligente = beneficio

Jefe inteligente + empleado tonto = producción

Jefe tonto + empleado inteligente = ascenso

Jefe tonto + empleado tonto = horas extras

Un hombre pagará 2,83 €; por un objeto de 1,83 €; que necesita.

Una mujer pagará 1,83 €; por un objeto de 2,83 €; que no necesita.

Sonreí por mi respuesta seguro sacaría una A+

**2° resuelve:** 1/n sin _x= ¿?_

_-_ok bella piensa_- 1/n sin x= 1/_n _si__n __x = six = 6_

_**3° **_**Expande el problema:** (a+b)n

(a + b) n

( a + b ) n

…. ETC

**4° resuelve : **

¿cuanto es 2 por 2?.

-Empate.

¿Y cuanto es 2 por uno?

-Oferta.

**5° selecciona una categoría:**

1. Si es verde o repta… es biología

2. Si huele mal… es química

3. Si no funciona… es física.

4. Si no se entiende …es matemáticas

5. Si no tiene sentido… es económicas o psicología.

**6° contesta correctamente:**

1°-¿Qué es un niño complejo?

R=Uno con la madre real y el padre imaginario.

2°- ¿Qué es un oso polar ?

R=Un oso rectangular, después de un cambio de coordenadas.

**7°Las tres leyes de la termodinámica:**

1) No puedes ganar.

2) No puedes empatar.

3) No puedes abandonar el juego.

**8°¿Cómo puedes saber si tu novio es buena con las matemáticas?**

- Examínalo. Sustráele su ropa, súmala a tu dormitorio, divide sus piernas y dale uno entero.

**9°****TEOREMA: "Todos los números enteros son interesantes"**

R= Supongamos que no es así, por lo tanto existe como mínimo un número entero no interesante. Entonces, uno se pregunta "¿cuál será ese número?" por lo que este número es, obviamente interesante, lo cual contradice la hipótesis de partida de que no es interesante. Por contradicción, la suposición de que existen números enteros no interesantes es falsa.

**10°¿El amor es una ecuación matemática?**

1.- La mujer eleva el miembro a su máxima potencia.

2.- Lo encierra entre paréntesis.

3.- Le extrae el máximo común denominador y

4.- Lo reduce a su mas mínima expresión.

**11° bonos ¿Cuál es la mitad de unos?**

R= el ombligo

Escribí mi ultima respuesta y fui hasta el escritorio del profesor y entregue mi examen después Salí del salón rumbo a la cafetería. donde me encontraría con mi novio y sus hermanos tal vez debería agradecerle a emmett ;si no fuera por el no hubiera entendido el examen así que me apresure…

* * *

_Espero les guste bueno la verdad siento haber tardado en actualizar esta bueno tan solo queda 1 o 2 capítulos mas espero lo disfruten y comente espero algunos rewins plis bay_

_Aquí los quiere: -95_


	3. resultados

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A MEYER (O CASI TODOS) BUENO JEJE LA TRAMA ES MIA

SORRY POR haber tardado tanto complicaciones personales …sin más aquí el capitulo disfrútenlo

* * *

Mi clase había terminado así que estaba en la cafetería esperando a bella y poder hablar con ella de su examen la vi entrar a la cafetería se paro y me busco con la mirada cuando me encontró se acerco a mi.

-hola maestro emmett-dijo juntando ambas palmas y inclinándose un poco en forma de saludo.

-hola pequeña saltamontes-le respondí asiendo la misma reverencia que ella izo a mí.

- ¿saltamontes? Eso queda más con Alice…yo soy más como algo pequeño y temerosos algo como…como una oveja.-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-y yo soy tu león-le ronroneo Edward a bella el cual acababa de llegar y ella ni cuenta se había dado, pero claro se ilumino como arbolito navideño cuando el le dijo eso al oído.

-querido Edward podrías dejar de hacerle eso a bella parece que esta a punto de explotar y ni siquiera pensar puede mira como la dejaste seguro esta teniendo pensamientos ero…

-ya emmett ya te entendí

-anda por que no dejas que bellita piense con cordura

-jajá que gracioso emmett-nótese el sarcasmo de mi querido hermanito…hasta se parecía a ese pitufo gruñón (n/a: los pitufos. Es una de las series infantiles de los 80)(n/a: PITUFO GRUÑON Siempre esta enojado y malhumorado)

-emmett yo no me parezco nade a ese...ese enano azul, no soy ni pequeño ni mucho menos azul.

-jajá bueno lo de "pequeño" aun no está muy confirmado que digamos hermanito...sabes a lo que me refiero o ¿no?

-emmett mejor cállate

-ok bueno, bueno, bueno lo que sea… ¿Qué tal la prueba querida "oveja"?

-una A+ segura –dijo guiñándome un ojo-iré por los resultados la próxima hora

-perfecto…excelente sabes tengo un premio para ti-dije buscando en mi mochila la cual no tenía muchas cosas de echo estaba más ligera que una pluma-ten ,por ser tan lista-le dije dándole la barra de chocolate wonka

-¿chocolate?

-si oí que a los humanos les gusta además hay un boleto dorado en algunas tal vez ganes.

-emmett-se quejo Edward-¿estas bromeando verdad?

-no yo mismo lo oí-dije orgulloso de mi fino sentido del oído.

-creo que te confundes emmett…si te confundes con esa película del viejo chocolatero

-¿Qué?...ENTONCES NO EXISTE LA FABRICA, NI CHARLIE, NI LOS UPALUPAS-maldije-maldito wonka tonto

-no importa emm gracias por el chocolate-dijo la tierna bella.

- ¿Qué harán esta tarde?...trataras de pervertir de nuevo a Edward bella

-cállate emmett-me dijo Edward

-ahora si pienso que te pareces a ese pitufo…

-emmett no tienes que ir a profanar de nuevo el baño de profesores con rose.

-si tienes razón. Bueno los dejo solos tortolos

* * *

Emmett se fue caminando salió de la cafetería sonriendo, yo me quede con Edward estaba sentada en su regazo abrazada de el, mientras el jugaba con mi cabello.

-¿entonces es grande o chiquito?-pregunte oh por dios yo dije eso.

-bella-dijo algo impactado por mi pregunta

-lo siento , me acompañas por mis resultados.

-¿enserio hiciste caso a emmett?

-¿te molestas si te digo que si?-le pregunte inocente

-bella, ¿Qué voy a hacer con tigo?

-bueno yo tengo muchas ideas en mente-le dije mordiendo mi labio

-bella, no agás eso, no me resisto cuando lo haces

-entonces no lo agás-le dije acercándome a su boca y besándolo, primero fue un beso normal hasta que su lengua pidió permiso para entrar ami boca, enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo acerque mas a mí, me acomode bien sobre sus piernas, entonces Edward se separo algo brusco.

-bella enserio ¿tu me quieres pervertir?

-pues no tanto como eso, tan solo quiero acostarme con tigo.

-oh bella…será mejor que vayamos por esos resultados

Me quite de enzima de Edward y caminamos tomados de las manos rumbo al salón de matemáticas donde estaba el profesor, la sala estaba bacía así que entre.

-señorita swan que bien que esta aquí

-hola profesor ¿necesitaba verme?

-la verdad si necesitamos hablar de su examen

-¿mi examen?¿algo mal?

-si podría decírselo en una sola palabra TODO

-¿pero por que?

-bueno digamos que no se si se quiso hacer la graciosa o enserio esas eran sus respuestas.

-señor déjeme explicarle esas si son mis repuestas en ningún momento me quiero burlar de usted

-¿enserio? Entonces dime por que pusiste esas respuestas

-bueno es que…

-¿es que?

-digamos que esta mañana-"_piensa bella anda miente_ "- sin querer tome algo de licor…eh si … -"_bien ahora piensa que mas anda recuerda lo que Alice dice __**una mentira piadosa es perdonable**__"-_estaba algo adormilada y confundí la leche con whisky y si eso el alcohol me izo escribir incoherencias.

-señorita swan la verdad en todo caso le informare a su padre que bebe antes de asistir a clases.-"_mierda, ¿Qué haré? oh bueno que pierdo con decir la verdad"_

-ok-dije resignada escondiendo mi cabeza en el pecho de mi increíble y sexy novio-ayer estaba estudiando pero como no recordaba mucho le pedí al hermano de Edward…emmett que me ayudara, fue a mi casa y creo que en vez de estudiar me la pase mas poniendo atención a los disparates que tenia…y hoy a la hora del examen fue lo único que recordaba, lo siento-dije agachando mi cabeza.

-ya veo…entonces el Sr. emmett fue algo así como su "tutor" podría decirse

-si, aunque mas bien lo hizo como mi cuñado-entonces lleve las manos a mi boca "_tonta bella anda ahora dile que tu novio y prometido son vampiros" _

-ya veo-dijo algo dudoso el profesor- entonces ya se porque me parecían tan conocidas las respuestas

-¿perdón?-preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

-bueno todos los años aplico el mismo examen y bueno digamos que el joven emmett a sido el único alumno hasta hoy-dijo mirándome por lo que me puse roja- que había contestado con tantas …mmm como decirlo para que no suene tan vulgar…tonterías, solo el puede decir que 2x1 es oferta o que puedes saber si tu novio es buena con las matemáticas Examinándolo. Sustrayendo su ropa, sumando a su dormitorio, dividiendo sus piernas y darle uno entero.-mi cara estaba roja y Edward me veía extraño.

-le prometo que no volverá a suceder

-lo se…te daré una nueva oportunidad pero esta vez si necesitas ayuda busca a alguien que no sea el …sin ofender a los presentes

-no descuide no dejare que bella vuelva a escuchar ese tipo de "tonterías" de emmett

-en todo caso señorita swan tendré que hacer un nuevo examen para usted por lo que no serán las mismas preguntas.

-si está bien-dije cabizbaja

-retírense

-gracias-respondió Edward por mi sacándome de el salón, me izo caminar hasta su volvo me abrió la puerta del copiloto me senté y en un segundo Edward ya estaba del lado del conductor. Nadie dijo nada ni siquiera lo mire solo pensaba en …NADA… hasta que Edward rompió el silencio-entonces ¿me Examinaras. Sustraerás mi ropa, sumaras mi dormitorio, dividirás mi piernas y me darás uno entero?-pregunto de repente , lo mire y el sonreía torcidamente asiéndome sonrojas creo que incluso descubrí un nuevo color de rojo.

-si si …tu pre…prefieres esta mi habitación-le solté con un poco de vergüenza

-oh bella que haré con tigo-dijo acercándose a mi rostro tomándolo con las manos y besándolo.

-me amaras y resolveremos ese problema matemático

-mmm…creo que antes de eso tu tendrás que resolver otro.

-¿Cuál?

-campanas-vestido blanco –anillos-y el novio esperándote al final del pasillo.

-aburrido-dije con un puchero

-eres irresistible…pero una cosa mas nunca le agás caso al bobo de mi hermano

-tendrás que admitir que no es tan bobo mira que hacer esa ecuación…

-bella-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-esta bien no mas caso a emmett

-esa es mi chica.

**Jeja bueno aquí termino este shot de emmett y las matemáticas espero les haya gustado jeje tal vez agá un epilogo no lo se bueno bay ;)**


End file.
